Jello
Main= |rarity = M |class = Support |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Night Sparrow |fa2 = |recipe = Grilled Corn |food type = Snacks |birthplace = Unknown |birth year = 19th Century |cn name = 果冻 |personality = Enthusiastic |height = 147cm / 4ft.8in. |likes1 = Pudding |likes2 = Omurice |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Kat Cressida |cvjp = Yūki Aoi |cvcn = V17-Su Wan (V17-苏婉) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = I love being with everyone, they're my source of strength! |bio = A young girl with a lot of heart and vitality. Her sweet and beautiful singing voice can lift the spirits of even the saddest souls. She's also quite popular amongst everyone. |food introduction = Jello is a sweet and popular dessert around the world. It can be made in various ways with a wide variety of colors and flavors. |acquire = *Summoning *Tip Shop |events = *Patrol Time |power = 828 |atk = 21 |def = 15 |hp = 202 |crit = 394 |critdmg = 524 |atkspd = 706 |atkspdmax = |normaltitle = Sweet and Sour Gelatin |normal = Jello uses chewy jelly to soothe everyone's spirit, restoring 60 HP to the team member with the lowest HP percentage. |energytitle = Idol Power |energy = The strength of Jello's smile and beautiful voice restore 30 HP to all team members, while also removing all positive effects from all enemy units. |title1 = Work Out |skill1 = The Food Soul's Freshness is increased by 10 points. (+10 per level) |title2 = Lovable |skill2 = When customers pay their bills, receive an additional 5% Gold. (+1% per level, up to a maximum of 14%) |unlock2 = 1 Star |role2-1 = Supervisor |title3 = Cooking Expert |skill3 = When a Food Soul in the kitchen makes a Recipe, cooking time is reduced by 5%. (+1% per level, up to a maximum of 14%) |unlock3 = 3 Stars |role3-1 = Chef |name = |contract = Ding dong~! Good morning, it's everyone's friend Jello~ I shall use my soft, sweet voice to keep everyone smiling~! |login = I've been waiting for so long, we meet at last. |arena = Hi~ Jello is here! Master Attendant~ I'm so happy to see you! |skill = My singing ~ will protect everyone~ |ascend = I am very touched by the enthusiasm for assisting others. Thanks to everyone's support, I will always persevere. |fatigue = I've been singing for so long. I need to take a break, please don't hate me, everyone. |recovering = Every time I see someone in need of assistance, my heart becomes full of strength. |attack = All right! I won't let you down! |ko = Ugh, I feel like I have no strength. |notice = Please try it everyone, it's Master Attendant's favorite food~ |idle1 = La la la~ I must practice hard everyday to sing better for everyone~ Everyone will love me forever and ever~ |idle2 = I love being with everyone, they are my source of strength. |idle3 = |interaction1 = I put in a lot of effort to make my voice even better. |interaction2 = Master Attendant, do you want to hear me sing? This is a special dedication~ |interaction3 = Eek!! Master Attendant, really... I belong to everyone... It cannot be this way~ |pledge = Woah, I... I don't know what to say. I will only sing for you, Master Attendant. |intimacy1 = Hehe, I love being together with you. This evening, you can taste my concoctions! |intimacy2 = Hey, don't look! I've got a plan but I haven't finished yet. Wait just a moment! |intimacy3 = I've already cleaned the house! Master Attendant, can I have a reward? |victory = |defeat = |feeding = |skin = Holiday Sheriff |skin quote = During the packed tourist season, let Jello’s smile drive away your frustrations. |skin acquire = Patrol Time event |notes = *According to Balcony Stories, Jello's agent is Pudding and her number one fan in the Jello club is Omurice. * Jello's skin is incorrectly spelled 'sherriff' in the game. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} Category:Souls with Restaurant Skills